1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and in particular, to a plasma display apparatus having an improved structure for housing a plasma display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a plasma display apparatus uses plasma generated by gas discharge to produce an image on a plasma display panel (PDP), and the apparatus generates much heat during operation.
Therefore, heat dissipation from the PDP is essential for the display apparatus' proper operation. The PDP is typically attached to a chassis base, which may be made of a material having high thermal conductivity, and a thermal conduction medium, such as a heat dissipation sheet or gel, may be inserted between the PDP and the chassis base. The heat generated from the PDP may be externally dissipated via the thermal conduction medium and the chassis base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,566 discloses a thermal conduction medium placed between the PDP and the chassis base, and an attachment means, such as a double-sided tape, is positioned along the PDP's perimeter. Then, the PDP and the chassis base may be combined by pressing them together.
Generally, the chassis base may be made of a strong, thermally conductive die-cast metal, such as aluminum, to support the PDP and its mounted circuit boards, as well as to dissipate heat efficiently. Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-183572 discloses a chassis base having a plurality of ribs for reinforcement, and Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-200978 shows a chassis base having a plurality of pockets for stress distribution.
However, with the conventional plasma display apparatus, the chassis base's 2-dimensional structure may increase the apparatus' weight and manufacturing cost due to the base's complicated die-casting and large amount of material used. Further, the double-sided tape connecting the PDP and the chassis base may loosen under hot and humid conditions. Also, the thermal conduction medium may limit efficient heat dissipation due to its low thermal conductivity.